Destined
by Kalona'sHeart92
Summary: First part must read!
1. Chapter 1

Destined

Chapter: 1 Hurt

Stark

I Held Zoey in my arms feeling the drop of her tears on my skin. All I could say was "everything will be okay zoey" or "Zoey she's in the hands of Nyx waiting for you". I could give zoey all the comfort in the world but I know I would never know how she really feels, that's what hurt me the most. Hearing her sorrow was like burning my heart. I kissed her soft hair which was like smelling one million roses. "St-Stark?" Zoey questioned. She must have heard the gears churning in my head by now. "Yes what is it Zo?" I asked sounding eager to know what was going on with her. Zoey didn't say anything for a while until she said in a heart breaking tone "She didn't ev-even get to meet you yet." I just laid there until I knew she cried herself to sleep by now, Then I drifted of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Darkness

Zoey

I woke up in the tunnel wrapped in Stark's firm arms and slipped out of them trying not to wake him up. I wondered out in the next tunnel that was unusually darker then usual. I took the oil lamp next to the curtain separating the tunnels from the sort of room-like space. My gut (which is normally right) told me to walk the other way and so I walked the other direction toward Aphrodite and Darius's room. I looked inside and found her petting her gross adopted cat. Darius was sleep in the pile of mattresses and I quickly walked down the tunnel to the stairs and climbed up them to the two separate bathrooms and went in the ladies. I cut the shower on high making the shower head spurt fresh water and sighed. What the hell was I going to do about Neferet? I can't believe the naive High council of Nyx actually believed her and Kalona. Kalona what was I going to do about him and His always calling me A-ya in my Dreams. So much to think of so little time to think about them. I got out of the shower turning the water off and looked in the mirror. I was so not myself anymore. My brown colored eyes were so wide and beautiful; my hair was wet but full of curls but I brushed them out, my skin cream colored but full of sapphire spirals and marking that most people found to resemble fire works. My mark was complete and mostly freaked me out. I dragged my hands across my face as if to try and take my face off. "What am I going to do?" I banged against the mirror so full of stress, sorrow, anger, and Pain. Scared out of my mind I heard a knock on the door and an country accent that filled me with joy " Zoey are ya'll alright in there" Stevie Rae said through the door and I opened it as fast as I can welcoming my best friend. "I'm Fine" I blurted out. I really needed to work on my blurting problem it was annoying sometimes. She stood there for a minute and the finally said something "Okay well if ya'll need me I'll Be in my room." If I had known that was the last time I would talk to anyone for a while I would have said something smarter. All of a sudden I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3 Heavy

Kalona

I could sense Zoey was asleep and entered the world of dreams. Zoey was in a different place then normally. This scene was taking place in the darkest woods. I Liked it. She wasn't facing me and was dressed in a white dress that had her marking on it. Her hair was raven black and had dark midnight blue in it. Then finally she turned around. It wasn't Zoey. I crumpled to my knees at the sight of Nyx and dropped my head in my hands. Her voice was as gorgeous as her face and body. "My Son" she spoke with kindness. "Yes My goddess" the words fell out of my mouth like I had no control over it. "You have betrayed me more then once, My son". Her words hurt my heart and I laid on the ground weaker then I've been even with Neferet. I was stuck no one has ever hit me with this power. "Nyx Please forgive me" I begged having nothing else to do or think of. "My son, as I have said before to Neferet. My forgiveness Must be Earned" she spoke the words as if they were a fine wine she was drinking. I returned to the cloud filled sky I was still hovering in. She called me her son. It put a sort of grin on my face and it felt wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Love

Kalona

I've never been in love but it looks beautiful but even I a mighty Immortal can't love. To many times I've been wrong I think being right takes to long but I'm done waiting there's nothing left to be said or done but take my A-ya. I flew through the air my majestic wings cutting through the wind and clouds leaving nothing but darkness behind me. I landed at the Empty depot waiting for the first loyal Vampire to Zoey. I noticed Zoey was still asleep and being this close to the earth hurt my immortality and I felt weak. I landed on the top or the building entering the land of dreams again. I saw Zoey again. If my heart weren't filled with death and hate then maybe it would have jumped to see her. Her eyes ran over my body shading her eyes from the bright cold heat I gave off. I spoke in the most seductive tone "My A-ya come to me". She just stood there and closed her eyes. "Never Kalona, my heart and soul belongs to stark." She spoke the words and they were like poison to my ears. I Threw my head back lifting both my wings and arms to the heavens "But A-ya I can give you so much more. I can give you the stars and the sky." I spoke hiding the anger that boiled inside of my heart. She looked down looking extremely gorgeous in the bight light on the beautiful beach she was always pictured on. "No Kalona Not even your beauty can convince me to change my mind". I walked to her and took her precious face in my hands caressing them. "A-ya you have so much to live for and so little with him. With me you can have the worlds." I kissed her lips with passion trying to show the desire and lust I felt for her. She kissed me back showing sorrow and hopelessness. She wrapped her arms around me taking in the passion. But why?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 Confusion

Zoey: zoey's Dream

I kissed Kalona back but I don't know why. I mean crap. Stark was my Boyfriend and my guardian. But when Kalona kissed me it was like having a rush go through my body, the cold heat he radiates was no longer seductive it was comfortable and normal. When I kissed Kalona it was like kissing a cloud. Soft but firm, dream-like but real. He kissed down my neck softly his lips like a feather on my skin. "Ohh, A-ya I've waited so long to kiss you like this." He said I had nothing other to do but whisper. "I'm sorry Stark". Kalona then turned into a wild animal taking his pray and feeding upon it. I let a breathless moan slip from my lips as he slipped of my cream colored dress with my colored in mark on the middle. He was the first Man/ Boy to ever kiss and not trace my markings down my arms. Before anything else could happen I woke up to see Stark's loving and worried face. To tell you the truth I was kind of disappointed he wasn't Kalona.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Heart Broken

Stevie Rae

Last Night was the first time Rephaim and I had sex. Bad thing was I Might have been pregnant. I don't what I was I going to tell Rephaim? I walked over to zoey and put a cool wash cloth to her forehead. "Oh zoey how did this happen to you up there." I spoke in a honey sweet tone waiting for her reply. She just stared at me. "I was taking a shower then all of a sudden I blacked out." She said grabbing her head. Stark was standing over her. I noticed something different about zoey something old and forbidden. Rephaim just showed up when it was around 8:30pm. He kissed me when he walked in but I frowned and I guess he immediately knew something was goin' on. "What's wrong Stevie rae? Did I do something to miss please you the other night?" he asked clueless. "No puddin' you were great it's just that…" I stammered. He cupped my face in his hands sweetly. "It's just what, Love?" he asked me the same way he touched me. I gazed in his eyes falling in love again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in our room. "I wanna Show You something." That's were we ended our night in the sweet arms of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 Evil or Light

Zoey

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel Like This about Kalona? Am I going Crazy Now? That's when I blacked out again.

Zoey's Dream

Kalona looked more beautiful then ever and he Looked 18 This time. The last time I saw him he was about 29. I couldn't help but kiss his firm soft lips when he Called me his little A-ya. He wrapped his arms around me and I whispered a silent prayer to Nyx "I better find his love. I bet if I give all my love to him he'll be sweet and full of Light". "Be careful my Daughter that is a Dangerous Task" she whispered back. Kalona looked in my eyes and said "Fly with me A-ya" I looked at him and before I could answer he had me in his arms soaring through the sky with such speed it made him look like a true angel instead of a fallen one. The Wind whipped through my hair but I was still terrified and scared as hell. We landed on a cloud and I sat down in my white dress laughing at the rush I just experienced. He stared at me a frown still on his face. He sat next to me and I looked over at him. "What is it my Angel?" the words came out of my mouth like I was no longer controlling what came out of my mouth. He turned to me and looked evil and angry "A-ya I tried to save you from the cave you ran in but I didn't. I really need something from you" he said and I laid my hand on his leg. "What is it my angel?" I asked. He acted like he had no problem with me calling him that. "I need you to become my mate. I need you to show me Love. This time you have to save me." He kissed me before I could answer that as well. His kiss was full of Love and Hurt. Pain and Suffering. Anger and Sorrow. Just like my heart. He ripped my dress of throwing it off the cloud I watched as my dreams of Stark, Erick, Heath and Loren left my mind. Kalona and I made love on our Cloud. Sweet peaceful Love. But it was all a dream.


End file.
